Waktu yang Bergulir
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Tapi aku tak perduli, tak ada lagi yang ingin kuperdulikan di dunia ini. Hanya keinginan untuk lebur bersama waktu yang selalu mengukir sejarah. Dikenang maupun tidak. 'Aku ingin hidup dalam dunia mimpi.' 'Aku juga, Onna.' Death! Little Yama-Jii bashin


Bleach © Tite Kubo  
All Alchemy thing © Alchemylab  
Waktu yang Bergulir © Ruise Vein Cort

Briyua Viss her Daedu Akata  
(Happy reading this eyesore story)

* * *

Satuan waktu mengalir dengan begitu lambat. Terasa lambat namun tetap meninggalkanku yang termenung menatap rembulan dari balik lubang kecil. Sementara derik rantai-rantai besi yang berkarat menahanku.

Tapi aku tak perduli, tak ada lagi yang ingin kuperdulikan di dunia ini. Hanya keinginan untuk lebur bersama waktu yang selalu mengukir sejarah. Dikenang maupun tidak.

Sampai akhirnya kau 5nsane… Berbagi ruang pekat ini bersamaku. Bersama dalam dunia yang tak mengenal arti dari kebebasan, norma agama dan hal-hal lainnya… Dunia yang dilahirkan oleh debu peri…

* * *

"Tidurlah," meminta lembut seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang tersenyum. Berusaha mengesampingkan perasaan takut yang terus mendekapnya dalam satuan waktu. Kedua tangan hangatnya menarik lengan kemeja seorang pria yang penuh noda darah maupun macam kotoran.

Tak ada jawab yang ia dapat, hanya tatapan kosong sesaat sebelum akhirnya pria itu kembali menatap rembulan yang berpenjar keperakan dari sela-sela jeruji besi.

"Ulquiorra, kumohon. Tidurlah," pintanya lagi. Berusaha agar pria di hadapannya dapat beristirahat barang sebentar saja. Walau ia tahu, tertidur sama artinya dengan mempercepat hadirnya orang-orang tanpa perikemanusiaan itu.

"Bila kau ingin menutup matamu, tutuplah lebih dahulu. Tak perlu kau menantiku. Penantianmu adalah sia-sia," Ulquiorra menjawab datar. Menepis halus jemari-jemari lentik yang sejak tadi menarik lengan baju yang entah apa warna dasarnya. Hitam? Merah? Kelabu? Atau… Putih… Putih tulang…

"Tapi, keadaa―"

"Jangan perdulikan keadaan ini. Bersyukurlah aku sudah tiba di Neraka ini lebih dahulu darimu, tubuhku sudah kebal dibandingkan dirimu, Onna," mengesampingkan rasa asin maupun pahit yang membaur dalam rongga mulutnya pria itu kembali mengucap kata. Memotong kalimat yang diyakininya sebagai perumpaan rasa simpati milik Orihime. Dan ia tak ingin mendapat rasa simpati dari orang lain. Sekalipun orang itu adalah ia yang begitu diperdulikannya.

Mendesah halus gadis itu melangkah pergi. Berjalan menuju kain kusam yang disampirkan di sudut ruangan. Tempat diucapnya sebagai tempat peraduan.

Kesampingkan segala macam suara rantai. Kesampingkan segala aroma anyir. Kesampingkan segala rasa yang diterima setiap haripnya. Dan dengan begitu pemilik jepit rambut berwarna biru itu dapat mengucap doa, "aku ingin hidup dalam dunia mimpi."  
Sepasang kristal hangat miliknya kini bersembunyi. Mengantarkan sang pemilik menuju dunia mimpi yang diharapkan.

Angin mendesir halus dalam ruangan tertutup ini. Mempersulit diri hanya untuk menghantarkan hawa dingin dari luar sana pada ruang bawah tanah yang begitu pengap.  
"Aku juga, Onna. Aku juga."

Biarlah… Biarlah doa yang tak kan terwujud memberi harapan jiwa yang tersiksa ini. Biarlah kutukan seorang Gwarch-y-Rhibyn(*) yang bahkan tak pernah mereka menghisap jiwa yang sudah hancur. Setidaknya ada sebuah kebersamaan dalam semua ini… Setidaknya… Apa… kata 'setidaknya' itu cukup bila mereka jujur?

* * *

Meringkuk di sudut ruangan Orihime menekuk kedua kakinya. Sementara jemarinya memijat halus bagian tubuhnya yang terus berbunyi, meminta sesuatu agar dimasukkan dan dapat mereka cerna untuk delapan jam berikutnya.

"Onna." Tak menjawab. Gadis itu masih menunduk lemas, menikmati siksaan dari alat-alat pencernaan yang terus meminta. Meminta sesuatu. Sebagaimana organ lain yang semakin kekurangan pasokan―tanpa terkecuali paru-paru yang meminta udara segar.

"Onna," menaikkan volume suaranya, Ulquiorra mulai menyentak-nyentak rantai yang terikat pada dua pembuluh nadinya. Membuat suara gaduh agar sang gadis dapat menyadari panggilannya―setidaknya ia tak perlu khawatir bila penjaga mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuatnya, tak akan ada yang 5nsane.

Merasa lemas untuk menjawab, Orihime hanya mengangkat wajahnya yang kian memucat. Merasa tidak enak bila tak memberikan respond apapun.

"Daijoubu?" Ulquiorra, kelihatannya udara di tempat ini mulai merusak sel saraf di otakmu. "Kalau kau masih punya kekuatan, kemarilah. Ambil roti yang ada di saku kananku." Kelihatanya saja… Mungkin?

Merangkak perlahan gadis itu kian mendekat. Memaksa kedua tangan maupun kakinya mampu bertahan. Jarak mereka hanyalah satu meter, tapi dengan kondisi tubuh yang kekurangan cairan maupun makanan rasanya jarak itu… Begitu jauh.

"Ambillah," bisik pria itu selembut mungkin. Berusaha mengingat kembali bagaimana cara menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi―yang sudah dilupakan semenjak dua bulan lalu.

Senyum lemah terkembang di wajah Orihime. Menatap kagum pada sepotong roti yang baru saja diambilnya. Dan apakah ia tak memperdulikan warna hijau kusam yang menghias beberapa bagian roti itu, bersama dengan warna hitam maupun merah yang ada?

"Keras." Kau merengek namun tetap memasukkan enam gigitan roti itu. Memancing sebuah senyuman sendu di wajah pria itu, pria yang meyakini dirinya akan mulai mengerang kesakitan saat matahari bersinar tepat di pertengahan langit biru, diluar sana.

* * *

"Jadi… Apa kau bersedia membuatkan serbuk itu, salah satu dari kalian mungkin?" seorang pria tua berucap sinis. Mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk kanannya pada bagian tongkat kayu yang menahan tubuh ringkih itu. Sementara kristal tua yang tertutup kelopak matanya menyiratkan akan macam ketamakan yang ada.

Orihime tak menjawab, hanya gemetar menatap dua pria dalam balutan baju zirah yang berdiri di belakang pria tua tersebut.

"Debu? Debu apa? Itu hanya ada dalam dunia khayalan," mendecak sinis Ulquiorra menatap tajam sosok yang telah memenjarakannya. Bukan karena kejahatan. Bukan karena apapun yang bersangkutan dengan pelanggaran 5nsan. Hanya berlandas akan pengetahuannya sebagai seorang ahli Al-Kimia―bagi Orihime sebagai asisten kakaknya yang sudah pergi lebih dahulu.

Tersenyum di balik kumis putihnya Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusa merunduk. Menyamakan tinggi dengan tahanannya. "Jangan pura-pura, serbuk yang memiliki warna bagaikan poppy liar dan beraroma bagaikan garam laut. Apa kau kira aku bodoh?" Dan berucap dengan sinis. "Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan hal ini terus menerus?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kakek tua. Tidak ada bukti pasti bahwa hal yang kau sebut tadi benar-benar Philoshoper Stone(*). Tak ada." Mengucap datar walau ia tahu apa yang akan diterimanya. Sebuah tamparan khas pada pipi kanannya yang kian hari kian membiru.

"Sungguh? Lalu jelaskan bagaimana Raymond Lully membuatkan emas untuk seorang raja di Inggris. Bagaimana seorang George Ripley memberikan ratusan ponds emas pada ksatria Rhodes saat mereka diserang Turks. Darimana Gustavus Adolphus memiliki koin emas tak terhitung berhias 5nsane5 khusus, Hermetic Origin. Apa kau dapat menjelaskan hal itu, pria muda?(*)" Menyeringai sinis Yamamoto mengapit dagu pucat Ulquiorra. Memaksa pria yang terantai itu untuk memandangnya juga menunjukkan bagaimana darah merah mengalir indah pada wajah yang begitu putih.

"Kebetulan."

Rasa sakit adalah hal yang bertegus sapa dengan Ulquiorra saat ini. Hanya rasa sakit maupun tangisan sendu dari sosok Orihime di sudut ruangan. Sebuah ritual harian bagi mereka yang gagal meloloskan diri dari para prajurit bangsawan. Kesialan.

"Aku mengharap jawaban lain darimu lain kali, Alchemist―dan asisten Alchemist―yang terkenal dengan kebijaksanaan kalian. Aku percaya kalian tidak bodoh untuk menukar nyawa dengan serbuk peri yang begitu indah. Sampai besok, tuan muda, putra dari Alchemist terbaik Sousuke Aizen, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

* * *

Kesunyian kembali mendekap ruang kecil nan gelap. Menguar bersama udara menyesakkan yang kian mencekik saluran pernafasan kedua penghuni ruang bawah tanah. Hawa panas maupun suara panik―yang begitu sayup terdengar di kejauhan―hanyalah penggambaran semu yang dapat mereka dapatkan. Penanda bahwa waktu yang mereka miliki akan menipis dengan pasti.

"Akhir hidup dari dua sampah ilmu pengetahuan," berucap sinis Ulquiorra menatap langit hitam dengan gradasi kemerahan dari balik jeruji. Mengerti betul akan apa yang tengah terjadi. Jemari kurusnya bermain dalam helai rambut Orihime yang mulai lengket.

"Samar… Ada dunia lain di balik debu-debu asap ini… Dunia mimpi…" Suara yang begitu lirih mengalun. Mengapresiasikan sebagaimana rasa putus asa yang sudah bermain dalam jiwa sang gadis. Gadis yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak ia yang akan menemani sisa waktu terakhir.

"Mimpi… Dunia mimpiku sudah tak dapat kutemukan…"

"Apa kau tak menemukannya di balik gradasi merah menyala ini, Ulquiorra?"

"Tidak… Mimpiku sudah menjadi sampah karena debu peri milik ia yang kusebut Ayah. Sudah tak ada lagi… Hanya mimpi masa lampau."

"Janji yang tak dapat kita wujudkan maksudmu? Janji dikala Sora-Nii maupun Aizen-san ada di samping kita dulu?"

"Ya… Janji itu… Sudahlah… Selamat tinggal, Onna…"

Tak ada lagi jawab yang terdengar. Hanya jalinan dua warna tubuh yang berbeda. Saling menutup mata dan menikmati rasa hangat yang membakar. Dan biarkan karbon yang bermain di udara memenuhi paru-paru keduanya.

Setidaknya ada kebersamaan pada halaman terakhir kisah mereka. Kisah yang tak dikenang oleh bulir waktu. Sebuah kisah yang ditutup oleh kecupan lembut jua kedua tangan yang saling merajut.

Dan kata 'setidaknya' pada akhirnya adalah hal yang mencukupi semuanya. Karena tak ada lagi yang mereka dapatkan di dunia ini… Tak ada lagi…

Kecuali mimpi semu yang selalu mereka harapkan saat pasir-pasir berdiam pada kelopak mata mereka. Mimpi yang sama dan lahir dari janji yang sama jua.

* * *

Angin bermain lembut pada dunia luar yang bebas. Menarikan rerumputan hijau dengan hiasan warna-warni yang begitu cantik. Berhubung dengan luasnya lazuardi berhias kapas-kapas putih.

"Janji, janji jari kelingking. Siapa yang ingkar janji harus menghabiskan waktu dalam kurungan. Janji, janji."

Saling merangkai masing-masing kelingking sepasang anak manusia saling melempar senyum. Mengucap janji yang bagaikan sebuah keinginan semu saat waktu beranjak pergi.

"Dengan ini janji kita harus ditepati," ucap anak perempuan dalam balutan baju bergaya maid berwarna putih. Menatap wajah polos di hadapannya secara intens untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban pasti.

"Ya… Kita pasti 5nsa menjadi Alchemist yang hebat, juga… Uhm…" Rona merah bermain pada wajah putih itu. Kristal hijau mulai menatap rerumputan di bawah sana.

"Ulquiorra, aku menunggu," decak anak perempuan itu. Menggembungkan kedua pipinya serta melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Berharap agar hal terpenting dari janji kedua 5nsane yang baru menginjak usia sepuluh tahun itu terucap kembali.

"Uhm… Menja… Ukh… Suami Istri yang… Ngah! Aku malu Hime!"

"Hehe, Ulquiorra manis… Kalau begitu tunggu aku sepuluh tahun lagi ya. Di tempat ini."

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat pada pipi putih Ulquiorra kecil. Menutup janji semu milik mereka yang akan berpisah sementara waktu. Sebelum akhirnya berharap bahwa waktu dapat terhenti.

* * *

'Aku ingin hidup dalam dunia mimpi.'

'Aku juga, Onna. Aku juga…'

* * *

Yoha! Rui kembali dari status mati suri―hiatus. Kangen g? Kangen g? Rui yakin jawabannya "Enggak."

Oh lupakan, kali bertema Alchemy lagi―keranjingan Alchemy sampai over―dan... Dalam konteks yang sebenarnya... Ulquiorra maupun Orihime, mereka Rui jadikan tumbal―?―untuk menggambarkan sejarah Alchemy dulu. Ada di web yang Rui sebut di disclaimer kok, lengkapnya tanya Raden Google aja nanti. Kalau di Kanjeng Wiki belum Rui cek ;p

Key, Sampai nanti di lain kesempatan.

* * *

(*)  
Gwarch-y-Rhibyn atau Cyoraeth, nama lain dari Hag of the Mist.  
Dipercaya sebagai pertanda nasib buruk pada mereka yang mendengar suaranya dan kematian pada mereka yang namanya di sebut. Muncul kala kabut berkumpul di persimpangan jalan atau air terjun―teks aslinya sih Stream.

(*)

"Berwarna bagaikan Poppy liar dan berbau bagaikan garam laut."l  
Teks aslinya sih, "The color of the wild poppy and smell of calcinated sea salt."  
Kalau Rui salah mengartikan kasih tau―aslinya juga ragu.  
Itu ciri-ciri Philosopher Stone, benda―yang entah batu, serbuk or wathever―yang dapat mengubah mineral menjadi emas murni. Rui masih ragu untuk memberi kesimpulan kalau Alchemist di masa lampau sudah berhasil membuatnya, acuan Rui baru satu sumber. Kanjeng Wiki g terlalu jelas.  
Walau Rui yakini bahwa Alchemist itu beberapa nyebelin―udah sableng ngeliat Hukum Newton sama Hukum Boyle. [Buat yang nggak ngeh, Isaac Newton sama Robert Boyle itu Alchemist juga. Kalau g percaya cek aja sama Kanjeng Wiki dengan kata kunci "List of Alchemist."]

(*)

Soal nama-nama yang Rui sebut kalian cek kebenarannya sendiri ya? Itu soalnya cuma copas dari sumber Rui -.-a―dilempar panic

* * *

And last;

Mind to Review.

Menerima flame bila keslahan pengetikan bukan flame berisi rambling nggak jelas yang isinya cuma hujatan tanpa makna!


End file.
